Percy Jackson  A bênção dos Deuses
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: Uma missão aparece para Annabeth. Ela tem que enfrentar seu maior medo... Lutar contra seus desejos...   O desejo de ser normal acaba por condená-la. Como ela lidará com isso...? Especialmente o medo de que seus amigos se envolvam e se machuquem...!
1. 0: Entrada

**_Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos = A bênção dos Deuses._**

Em uma nova jornada narrada pela filha de Athena, Annabeth Chase, ela e seus amigos passarão por maus bocados em busca de um mundo perdido em San Franciso. A missão é mudar uma profecia muito antiga de um filho da Deusa da sabedoria. Ajudados por Grover, para não se perderem, eles conseguem chegar longe em sua missão, mas o caminho é estreito. Os quatro heróis, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia e Nico enfim chegam ao seu destino, mas vendo que a profecia final se cumprirá, Annabeth decide prendê-los antes de chegarem e segue sozinha, mas um encontro inesperado, pode mudar não apenas sua vida para sempre, mas todo o Olimpo...

E ela não é a única que luta contra seus _"pesadelos interiores"_. Sua mãe Athena, também têm sérios problemas em desvendar e lidar com a profecia dos Deuses, e especialmente evitá-la. Ela batalha a todo custo para que sua filha não sofra com os efeitos negativos da profecia, mas seus planos vão por água a baixo quando um pedido especial da mesma pode mudar tudo... Especialmente suas crenças, e pior: Seu título e nome de Deusa da sabedoria... Mas a profecia afeta Athena, Poseidon, Hades e Zeus ao mesmo nível... E tudo o que lhes resta... É o nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Profecia Semideus<strong>

_Quatro heróis, um caminho seguir_

_O destino escolher e definir,_

_A filha de Athena com seu nome em emblema sonhou,_

_os Deuses atuais, o Olimpo ignorou_

_Com sabedoria ou não, a decisão certa a Deusa tomará,_

_e o mundo dos Deuses totalmente mudará. _

**Profecia Deuses.**

_Aos quatro poderosos ajudar... _

_ ... Verdadeiros humanos se tornar. _

_ A filha, Athena protegerá, _

_ E no céu todos vão estar... _

_ ... Quando juntos, os quatro heróis, nem os Deuses poderão ganhar. _

* * *

><p>Minha primeira Fic de Percy Jackson. Eu realmente espero que gostem. n.n Ela é narrada originalmente na primeira pessoa, mas como eu disse alternando principalmente entre Athena e Annie.<p>

Comentem. Saibam que comentários, movem o autor XD.

bjos.


	2. I: Uma visita de minha mãe

**_Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos = A bênção dos Deuses._**

**Desclaimer: **Essa _fanfic_ não tem fins lucrativos. Eu não tenho preferencia entre o filme e o livro, mas fico feliz se aprovarem, pois gosto de ambos... Não descrevo Annabeth como loira ou morena... Mas os olhos claros. Quando está sob pressão ou em uma emoção forte, tem os olhos cinzentos, característica de sua mãe Athena. A história é narrada por Annabeth, às vezes por Athena... E raramente por Percy... Sou fã da Alex(personagem q a retrata no filme), então espero que não se incomodem... E que gostem.

Os personagens de Percy Jackson não me pertencem, mas eu não me incomodaria em conhecê-los n.n

**_Frase do dia_**: _Poderíamos usá-lo como isca. Se algo acontecer, eu com certeza não me incomodaria... **By**: Tom I. - Destiny. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prólogo...<em>**

_Apertei a mão de meu namorado Percy ao meu lado direito, e de Thalia, minha melhor amiga, ao meu lado esquerdo. Enquanto Nico estava ao lado de Percy. _  
><em>Aguardamos ao ver o clarão, e como jamais imaginávamos, sorrimos para a morte iminente. <em>  
><em>Ao lado dos três filhos dos três grandes, eu a filha de Atena. <em>  
><em>Por instinto, todos fechamos os olhos e esperamos... <em>  
><em>Era realmente o fim... <strong>Nosso<strong> fim. _  
><em>Mas eu podia ouvir o meu coração e dos meus amigos, e sabia que de alguma forma, eles podiam me ouvir também.<em>

_Agradecemos mentalmente e ao mesmo tempo... _  
><em>Nenhum de nós, queria estar em outro lugar que não fosse ali, um com o outro. <em>  
><em>Então o clarão aumentou. O golpe fatal de Cronos se aproximava...<em>

_... Me lembrei... Que..._

_... Eu sempre tinha aquele sonho._  
><em>Sabe não que eu não gostasse dele, mas... Eu nunca o entendia. E isso me irritava. <em>  
><em>Mais que se fosse um tipo de coisa que me assustasse... Quero dizer, em relação ao Olimpo como a dois anos... Esse é um defeito de um filho de Athena. Odiamos não entender o que algo significa. E claro, somos orgulhosos, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.<em>

_O fato é que... No meu sonho, eu via Zeus, Hades, Poseidon e minha mãe Athena..._  
><em>... E o estranho é que eles estavam diante de seus filhos. Thalia, Nico, Percy e eu. <em>  
><em>Mas... O que eu via, não eram os imponentes Deuses do Olimpo. Tudo o que eu via, eram pais... Protegendo seus filhos.<em>

_... E aí, eu acordava._

**.**

**Capítulo I: Uma visita de minha mãe.**

Levantei as oito. Percy já havia saído. Apostaria que atrasado...  
>Ele sabia que eu estava preocupada com alguma coisa, mas ao contrário de mim, ele não conseguia ler meus pensamentos.<br>E eu estava irritada também...  
>... Me levantei, tomei um banho e fui fazer um café da manhã. Vesti uma camiseta e uma jaqueta. Calças jeans e botas pretas. Nada de mais. Mas estava muito frio, e tudo o que eu queria era uma xícara de chocolate quente e alguns pães frescos...<br>... Mas no instante em que eu ia me sentar pra comer... A campainha tocou.

Franzi o cenho. Quem seria a uma hora dessas...? Talvez Thalia. Eu disse que precisava falar com ela, explicar sobre o sonho. Ela também é uma Semideusa, talvez soubesse o significado ao contrário de Percy.

Parei diante da porta.  
>Eu não conseguia ouvir nada...<br>... Normalmente a cabeça de Thalia sempre estava tão cheia de coisas... Compromissos e frustrações, e eu me divertia às custas dela um pouco, que no fim das contas ria da própria desgraça. Mais alguns segundos e nada. A pessoa era paciente... Calma...

... A campainha tocou de novo.

Espera.  
>Só havia uma pessoa no mundo - e eu conhecia - que eu <em>nunca<em> consegui ler sua mente... E era...

Abri a porta.

-Olá Annabeth. - Os cabelos negros e encaracolados iam até a cintura, os olhos claros e tranquilos, me tranquilizavam também. Ela vestia um suéter branco de gola alta e um jeans preto. Usava botas de cano baixo com salto. E sorriu.

-Mãe. - A cumprimentei cordialmente e abri um espaço para que entrasse. E ela pareceu de repente muito interessada na decoração do apartamento que eu dividia com Percy e Nico...

Seus olhos vagavam pelo local...  
>... Mas ela me pareceu um pouco preocupada. Odiava não saber o que se passava por sua cabeça.<p>

Ela ainda ficou atrás de mim observando o lugar, enquanto eu arrumei uma xícara de chocolate quente para ela.

-... É bem aconchegante. Um bom apartamento pelo que vejo. - Comentou e sorri me aproximando com a bandeja. Lhe ofereci e ela aceitou. -Obrigada.

-Mãe... Fico feliz pela sua companhia, mas... - Começei. -... Não acho que tenha vindo aqui pra falar da minha casa e Percy... Aconteceu alguma coisa.

-Sei que fica irritada por não poder saber o que estou pensando, - Sorri em confirmação, assim como ela, que depois suspirou e se sentou na poltrona e eu a sua frente no sofá. -... Realmente temos um problema. E eu precisava vir falar com você.

-Agora estou preocupada. O que houve...?

-Ainda nada. - Eu tinha uma vantagem que adquiri. Mesmo não podendo ler seu pensamento, ela estava em sua forma humana, e eu podia ler suas expressões. -... É algo que estava previsto para daqui a 100 anos... Mas... Acontecerá _nessa_ era.

-É tão sério assim...? - Perguntei, mas seu olhar já confirmava a resposta.

-Um acontecimento que estava marcado para daqui a cem anos... Uma mudança no Olimpo. - Um trovão ribombou no céu e eu olhei imediatamente para a janela. -Ora por favor, combinamos que eu iria explicar a ela! Tenho que **explicar** sem que me dêem algum tipo de aviso! Deuses! - Murmurou irônica e irritada. -Sei o que estou fazendo...!

Nunca a vi tão estressada. Ainda mais contra Zeus...  
>Um pensamento idiota passou pela minha cabeça. Será que Deusas tinham <em>TPM<em>? Afastei-o com um balançar de cabeça.

-Mãe... Se achar que...

-Sim. - Ela me cortou certa. Irritei-me.

-Podia parar de fazer isso comigo? É bem desconfortável com você. - Pedi.

-Oh, não é sobre o que ia dizer agora, mas o que perguntou. - Ela me fitou. -Não é sobre _"eu achar que posso te dizer isso depois..."_, - acrescentou - porque precisamos conversar, _agora_.O que tenho pra te dizer, não pode ser adiado. E a resposta pra sua pergunta, se Deusas tem **TPM** é sim.

Fiquei vermelha.

... Mas imaginei Hera de TPM. Ela provavelmente fazia o inferno com quem quer que seja...

Ela mandava vacas me perseguirem... Aprontava comigo sempre que podia quase me matando. Desviei o rosto do olhar de minha mãe. E eu conhecia aquela expressão que ela fazia... E seu sorriso em sequência, dizia que acabara de ler minha mente** de novo**.

-Tudo bem... - Disse depois de me recuperar. -... Do que se trata?

-... É algo ainda mais antigo que a Grande Profecia, que levou setenta anos pra se concluir... Isso é sobre o mundo inteiro, e o Olimpo. Mas antes tenho que saber se está preparada pra ouvir. E enfrentar.

-Diga.

-... Cronos vai conseguir corromper um Semideus... Um filho de Athena.

-Acha que sou eu? - Perguntei incrédula. -Isso nunca aconteceria comigo. E tenho certeza, nem com meus irmãos. - Me levantei me sentindo irritada.

-... Quando ele conseguir, esse Semideus de alguma forma destruirá o atual Olimpo, e se não for impedido, o mundo. - Ela ignorou minha explosão, e eu me irritei mais ainda.

-Ok. Pare. - Pedi, e ela deixou a xícara sobre a mesinha de centro me fitando preocupada. -Mãe, por que acha que eu _te_ faria algo assim...?

-Por que pensa que acho que é _você_? - Ela voltou com outra pergunta. Suspirei.

-Porque está aqui. Te conheço. Você é direta.

-... Assim como você. - Ela disse e eu bufei me sentando de novo.

-O que tá havendo...? Por que tudo isso...?

-Você precisa visitar o Oráculo. Ela vai lhe dar a Profecia.

-Você não pode me dizer...?

-Infelizmente não.

_-ATHENA!_ - A voz soou tão grave que parecia um trovão. Ou talvez fosse um e eu achei que tinha chamado minha mãe, mas ela suspirou.

-É Zeus. Preciso ir. O chocolate estava delicioso. - Senti minhas bochechas corarem, e ela sorriu virando-se e voltando para a porta. -Até mais querida...

-Annabeth eu consegu... - Percy parou imediatamente assim que viu **quem** estava diante dele. Eu não precisava ler a mente de nenhum dos dois pra saber que ela tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada... Assim como ele. -Athena.

Ele pronunciou o nome dela em um cumprimento respeitoso, imaginei como seria a situação se fôssemos pessoas normais...

Provavelmente bem parecida.  
>Se bem que ele lidaria com uma sogra ainda "frustrada" por ter a filha morando com o namorado sem um compromisso... "Religioso" envolvido. Quase ri apenas com o pensamento. Mas a seriedade de ambos parados um diante do outro... Isso com certeza não tem preço.<p>

-Perseus... - Ela devolveu o cumprimento. -... Annabeth vai lhe explicar o motivo de minha visita. Adeus... E comportem-se. - Pronto. Agora **realmente** estávamos ambos vermelhos, mas ela não permitiu que nada fosse dito, pois se foi tão rápido quanto chegou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa...? - Ele perguntou na dúvida. Trazia consigo uma mala, que eu imaginei ser mais algumas roupas que ele pegou na casa de Sally e Paul. Ele viu meu olhar e pensou consigo: _"Claro que aconteceu..."_

-Percy... Precisamos ir ao acampamento. - Ele me encarou. Eu mesma tinha dito que aquele verão queria passar em **nossa** casa. Mesmo que Nico estivesse morando conosco, ele sempre ajudava no aluguel, e era uma boa companhia, mas nós três combinamos que dessa vez, seria tranquilo. Que iriamos nos focar em nós mesmos, e deixar o "mundo" e as "missões" para os novos campistas.

-Annabeth...?

-Preciso consultar o Oráculo, e saber se a profecia do "filho de Athena" é realmente minha.

-O que é essa profecia? - Ele perguntou deixando a mala no canto da porta e fechando-a. Suspirei.

-Não faço idéia. - Confessei. A única verdade que eu possuía.

Eu tinha esquecido de como adorava aquele lugar...  
>... Aquela era minha casa. E sempre fora. No fim das contas, era assim, e Percy e eu voltávamos ao acampamento meio-sangue. Sorri.<br>Senti sua mão segurando meu braço e ele também sorriu.

-Pronta...?

-Eu... Eu não sei. - Olhei para a colina. A árvore de Thalia estava lá, cercada pelo dragão que dormia tranquilo em seu posto, e o velocino de ouro protegendo-a... Voltei meus olhos para Percy. -Talvez não seja uma boa idéia e eu devesse-.

Senti novamente ele me puxando, mas dessa vez para ele.  
>Sorri ao sentir os lábios de Percy contra os meus. Um beijo caloroso e tranquilo.<p>

-... Você dizia...?

-Cabeça de alga... - Ele sorriu. Eu ergui o rosto e olhei para a entrada do acampamento. -Obrigada. - Lhe disse. Ele sorriu. E seguimos juntos...

Me senti estranha...  
>E Percy também se sentia assim. Haviam tantos campistas que eu por algum momento, achei que estava no lugar errado... Mas assim que chegamos a Casa Grande, soube que estávamos em casa. Quíron sorriu e abriu os braços para nos receber.<p>

-Percy! Annabeth! Que bom tê-los aqui...! - Ele aproximou-se ainda mais e me olhou atentamente. _-Sua mãe falou com você...? Será que... _

-Sim. - Eu disse.

-O quê? - Percy perguntou olhando de mim para ele.

-Ahn... Acho melhor você ver Rachel. Creio que será um longo verão... - Quíron sabia que eu havia lido seus pensamentos. _-Fale com ela. É necessário..._ - Ele me dirigiu um olhar assim que pensou isso. Percy me fitou.

-... Annabeth, você não me contou tudo não é? - Percy me perguntou e me encarou. Afirmei que não com a cabeça.

-Confesso que te contei apenas algumas coisas... Mas apenas porque ainda não entendo do que se trata. - Olhei para Quíron. -Vou falar com Rachel. Volto já.

-Ok. - Ele suavizou o olhar, e me virei, indo pelo caminho de encontrar Rachel.

-Tyson está por aqui...? - Ainda ouvi Percy perguntar, e assim que Quíron confirmou, ele começou a caminhar pelo acampamento até chegar ao chalé de Poseidon.

Era mais estranho, ver o chalé do Oráculo...  
>... Afinal, tivemos uma múmia seca durante anos, e agora-.<p>

-Annabeth? - Me virei. Atrás de mim, estava Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

-Oi Rachel. - A cumprimentei com um sorriso. Antes eu não gostava dela. Só assumindo em pensamento que era porque Percy e Rachel tinham... "Algo". Mas agora era diferente. Ela é o atual Oráculo, e uma amiga...

-Hei... O que faz por aqui...? Pensei que você e o Percy iam aproveitar a nova vida de casal.

-Íamos...

-Credo. Isso soou meio deprê. - Ela se aproximou. -Aconteceu alguma coisa...?

-Eu queria saber. - Admiti. -Minha mãe veio falar comigo. Disse que uma profecia antiga de um filho de Athena que estava previsto para acontecer daqui a cem anos, pode ocorrer agora... Quero saber se sou [b]essa[/b] filha de Athena, e a profecia claro.

-Ok. Vem comigo...

* * *

><p><em>Não percam o próximo capítulo: A profecia semideus.<em>

_Comentem... _

_Beijos n.n_


	3. II: A profecia semideus

**_Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos = A bênção dos Deuses._**

**Desclaimer: **Essa _fanfic_ não tem fins lucrativos. Eu não tenho preferencia entre o filme e o livro, mas fico feliz se aprovarem, pois gosto de ambos... Não descrevo Annabeth como loira ou morena... Mas os olhos claros. Quando está sob pressão ou em uma emoção forte, tem os olhos cinzentos, característica de sua mãe Athena. A história é narrada por Annabeth, às vezes por Athena... E raramente por Percy... Sou fã da Alex(personagem q a retrata no filme), então espero que não se incomodem... E que gostem.

Os personagens de Percy Jackson não me pertencem, mas eu não me incomodaria em conhecê-los n.n

**_Frase do dia_**: _Eu não sei o que o semi significa... Mas... Eu não estou me sentindo muito divino não, vocês estão? - **By:** Leo Valdez. - Os Heróis do Olimpo_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 02: A profecia Semideus.<span>**

Achei que Rachel me levaria para sua nova casa, mas ela murmurou algo sobre "poeira" e depois de ver que estava estressada resolvi não perguntar no fim das contas.  
>Suspirei.<br>E ela sabia que eu estava nervosa.

-... Sei que isso é esquisito e assustador, mas... Precisa estar preparada.

-Me sinto preparada pra outra "Grande Profecia"... Eu só não sei se estou preparada pra uma profecia que tecnicamente sou culpada...

-... Annabeth-.

-Deixe-me terminar. - Pedi e ela se calou. Respirei fundo. -... Algumas vezes eu só queria ter uma vida normal. - Contei. -... Não ser perseguida por monstros, e crescer normalmente sabe? Pra não ser odiada por minha família... E agora... - Parei de falar. Pronunciar que seria odiada por minha mãe se algo desse errado, era o mesmo que atrair o efeito.

-Ok. Minha vez. - Rachel falou e eu me calei. -Não quero que pense no "efeito colateral". Nem em "entender a profecia". Escute-a. Odeie-a, frustre-se com ela, mas... Não se perca por algo que "está escrito". - Encarei-a era realmente um grande conselho... Que não havia acabado. -Apenas... Repita o que você e Percy fizeram. Salvem o mundo. Sigam seus corações.

-Isso é fácil falar. - Suspirei. Rachel sorriu e eu ri. Então respirei fundo e toquei suas mãos.

Senti um calor e uma luz...  
>... Como se invadissem ao nosso redor, e aquecesse do frio.<p>

Rachel tinha os olhos fechados, e então começou a citar:

[centro] * [/centro]

Nunca me senti tão paranóica como no dia em que Percy voltou do Vulcão em uma batalha contra os Telquines como agora.  
>Naquele momento, eu interrompi Quíron gritando, abraçando-o e perguntando onde ele tinha se enfiado... E como naquele dia...<br>... Hoje...  
>... Todos olhavam para mim.<p>

E quando digo [b]todos[/b] realmente eram [b]TODOS[/b] mesmo.

Quíron estava ali. Com o Sr. D. Percy, Thalia, Nico, alguns de meus irmãos, os irmãos Stoll. Alguns campistas desconhecidos...  
>E o mais estranho, Poseidon e Athena.<br>Juntos.  
>... No sentido figurado, claro.<p>

-Então? - Percy foi o primeiro a perguntar, e Thalia o cutucou.

[i]-Sempre um idiota. [/i] - ouvi-a praguejar e quase segurei um riso. Somente eles pra me fazerem rir em um momento desses... Esquecer. -Annie...? Tudo bem? - Sorri sem humor.

-Está ficando cada vez melhor em me bloquear Annabeth. - A voz de minha mãe me despertou do olhar de Percy que esfregava o próprio ombro que fora atingido. Nico revirava os olhos e Quíron sorria.

Todos - assim como eu - fitaram-na.

[i]-Meus... Pensamentos?[/i] - Ela ainda podia me ouvir. Espera. Por que eu estava [b]pensando[/b] isso...?

-Isso mesmo. - Olhei-a perplexa. E frustrada.

-Ainda pode me ouvir. - Murmurei em um muxoxo. Ela sorriu.

-Mas você não se concentra no que acabou de ouvir do Oráculo, para que eu saiba também. - Olhei para um ponto distante no horizonte. Rachel vinha agora logo atrás de mim.

-Wow. Isso é que é comitê de boas vindas. - Ela comentou brincalhona. A olhei e sorri em agradecimento por estar ali, mas quando ela viu cada um dos rostos presentes, se prendeu em minha mãe. -... Você é Athena. - Não era uma pergunta.

-Sim. - Foi Percy quem disse também com o cenho franzido, pois percebeu o tom de Rachel.

-Algo errado...? - Perguntei.

-A vi em alguns de meus sonhos... - Rachel confessou. -Os mesmos olhos... Mas não o mesmo olhar. - Ela me fitou. Era como se soubesse que eu também tinha aqueles sonho.

-... Annabeh, qual é a profecia? - Poseidon me salvou. Era melhor dizer a profecia a pensar naquele sonho. Rachel maneou a cabeça, mas me deu um daqueles olhares tipo "falamos depois" ou seja, eu ainda me sentia ferrada de qualquer jeito.

-Annabeth...? - Minha mãe me chamou. Respirei fundo.

-"Quatro heróis, um caminho seguir. O destino escolher e definir..." - Todos assentiram e ainda ansiosos.

-... Quer dizer que são mesmo quatro. - Quíron murmurou baixo, mas todos ouvimos.

-"A filha de Athena com seu nome em emblema sonhou. Os Deuses atuais, o Olimpo ignorou". - Vi Poseidon estremecer com essa parte. Eu não o culpava, também me assustei ao ouvir isso, mas reparei na mão de minha mãe que apertava seu braço.

-Continue. - Ela incentivou.

-"Com sabedoria ou não, a decisão certa... Ahn tomará. E o mundo dos Deuses totalmente mudará." - Preferi ocultar um pedaço. Minha mãe franziu o cenho me fitando, mas eu me concentrei em algo do qual ela não levasse a sério... Eu precisava apenas me concentrar.

-A profecia se refere a você... - Poseidon disse e Athena se virou para fitá-lo. -O nome dela, é uma "brincadeira" com o seu. Apenas um filho de Athena poderia ouvir a profecia, e ambos sabemos que de acordo com o que foi descoberto, o verdadeiro seria capaz de revelá-la... A nós.

-Como assim? - Percy perguntou confuso.

-Você não prestou atenção cabeça de alga? - Thalia falou e ele fuzilou-a com o olhar, mas ela apenas suspirou. -"A filha de Athena com seu nome em emblema". É Annabeth. As letras de seu nome formam "Athennab" ou "Athenna 2" se preferir. Enfim, seu nome é a mistura do nome Athena.

Ele me fitou.

-Mas o mais preocupante ainda é "Os Deuses o Olimpo ignorou..." - Quíron falou. -O que isso significa...?

-Algo nada bom. - Poseidon comentou.

-Annie? Tudo bem? - Nico perguntou e percebi que eu apertava tanto a mão em punho que ela estava branca.

-Está. Preciso ficar sozinha. - Disse ignorando todos os olhares e saí.

Athena POV's

Pus a mão no ombro de Perseu assim que vi que ele iria atrás de minha filha.  
>Ele me encarou surpreso. Maneei a cabeça, e ele permitiu que eu fosse falar com ela.<br>Sabia que isso acabaria assim...

Minhas roupas ainda eram as mesmas de quando a vi de manhã. Agradeci mentalmente pela enésima vez pela companhia de Poseidon. Ele me abordou no Olimpo - que por acaso estava sendo reconstruído por Annabeth - e disse que era melhor estarmos juntos deles - dela e Percy - para esse momento.  
>Acho que foi a primeira vez que realmente concordamos em algo.<p>

... Quando me aproximei do chalé a vi de costas abrindo o laptop que ganhara de presente de Dédalo, enquanto mentalmente parecia cantar uma música.

Tenho que admitir, é mais esperta que qualquer um...  
>... Mesmo podendo ler os pensamentos das pessoas, odiava o fato de não ler o meu e admitia isso... Mas arranjava um jeito de ignorar minhas tentativas como agora, focando-se em algo que não era o que a preocupava.<p>

Sorri quando a vi erguer a cabeça para o alto, tentando lembrar-se do resto da música. Me diverti ao vê-la praguejar, pos não conseguia se lembrar do resto da canção...

-Seu pai cantava pra você...? - Perguntei me aproximando. Annabeth me encarou surpresa e de repente outra música começou a ser cantarolada mentalmente por ela. Franzi o cenho. -... Tudo bem, não vou ler sua mente, mas quero que me diga a verdade.

-Você já leu mãe. - Ela suspirou. -E... Ele... Cantava às vezes. - Ela admitiu.

-... Annabeth.

-Achei que estivesse errada... - Ela confessou e vi que fazia força para ignorar os próprios pensamentos, pois conseguia de alguma forma ler suas expressões, mas prometi que iria permitir que falasse antes... -... Que eu podia evitar que acontecesse, mas... A única pessoa que pode evitar é você.

-Ainda não entendi. - Confessei.

-Não está lendo minha mente? - Perguntou desconfiada. Fiz que não com a cabeça e ela desceu do beliche. -... "Com sabedoria ou não, a decisão certa tomará, e o mundo dos Deuses totalmente mudará"... - Ela recitou a última frase da profecia e suspirou. -Eu tirei duas palavras...

-Que são...? - Perguntei, mas senti medo da resposta...

-Com sabedoria ou não, a decisão certa [b]a Deusa[/b] tomará, e o mundo dos Deuses totalmente mudará. - Ela recitou e a encarei sentindo de repente algo apertando no peito. Engoli em seco, mas a expressão de Annabeth era agora em expectativa, e eu sabia que ela preferia que eu entendesse a frase, para que não precisasse explicar.

-Eu nunca faria isso com você. - E o pior, é que eu havia entendido...

-Não é uma escolha da qual deva abrir mão assim... - Ela disse. -Vai ter que fazer.

-Não posso. E não vou! - Aquilo não era algo para se argumentar com um filho... Ainda mais com [b]ela[/b]. -Annabeth eu não-.

-Eu vou fazer a missão. Seguir de acordo com tudo... "Quatro heróis, um caminho seguir. O destino escolher e definir, A filha de Athena com seu nome em emblema sonhou, os Deuses atuais, o Olimpo ignorou". - Ela citou tão rápido e eu sabia que não era para que a interrompesse. - Quando chegar aí... [b]Você[/b] vai tomar a decisão, e vai me [i][b]matar[/i][/b].

-O quê? Não! - A voz de Percy nos fez virar para ele, que vinha com o olhar agora assustado em nossa direção, seguido por seu pai que praguejava em silêncio. Provavelmente Poseidon deva ter pedido para que o filho nos deixasse sozinhas para conversar, mas ele ignorou-o e veio assim mesmo, e quando seu pai percebeu já era tarde demais... -Você não vai matá-la Athena! Não pode fazer isso!

-Percy... - Annabeth e Poseidon o charam, mas ele continuava me encarar.

-E eu não vou. - Garanti. Aquilo não era algo que eu faria... Jamais... Com Annabeth.

-"Com sabedoria ou não, a decisão certa a Deusa tomará, e o mundo dos Deuses totalmente mudará". - Annabeth recitou novamente e tão alto que todos nos viramos para fitá-la. A frase novamente. -É uma decisão minha. Única e exclusivamente minha. Se falharmos-.

-Nós não vamos... - Percy garantiu, mas não tinha nenhuma certeza em sua voz.

-... Não interessa [b]como[/b], eu quero. Ainda tenho minha alma, e prefiro continuar com ela. Mesmo que tenha que tirar minha vida, prefiro que seja assim a me perder por algo como Cronos. Agora me prometa. - Ela exigiu, mas eu senti uma urgência em sua voz. Percy olhava-a como se implorasse que não dissesse algo assim e voltou seu olhar para mim para que eu negasse.

-Eu...

-Por favor, mãe. Me prometa.

-Tudo bem. Se chegar a hora, farei a coisa certa. - Olhei para ela, e vi que seus olhos suavizaram um pouco, e ela suspirou aliviada.

-Só pode ser brincadeira! - Percy praguejou algo, e eu olhei para Poseidon que assentiu me incentivando.

-Percy...

-Acha que eu vou deixar você se matar? - Ele gritou olhando para Annabeth que deu um passo atrás. Sua cabeça estava tão confusa quanto a dureza de suas palavras. -Eu não vou perder você Annabeth! E não! Isso não é [b]sua[/b] escolha, droga!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Téh + xD<em>**


End file.
